Between the Living and the Grave
by LilieAngel
Summary: its the seventh year, and with Dumbledore dead, is Hogwarts safe, but when Harry, Ron and Ginny bring someone back from the dead, how will living a second time be better?
1. Chapter 1

In the time it takes for a fight to erupt, and for the time that it ends, so much has happened, lives have been taken, things have been blown up, people have fallen in love, some have lost a limb, and some will never be the same again.

Sixth year, the time when the fight erupted at Hogwarts, how the death eaters gained their entry through the broken cupboard in the Room of Requirement, the very cupboard which had been fixed by Draco Malfoy, for he had been chosen to be the youngest ally beside Lord Voldermort, something he never wanted.

But what had been done was done, and Draco was living his life, while others weren't. Many had been pulled from their seventh year at Hogwarts, because many parents didn't think it was safe now that Dumbledore was dead and Voldermort was still out there.

Draco had been allowed back at Hogwarts to complete his final year, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and everyone else, but not seeing Granger at school would be weird. Hermione Granger had been killed in the fight at Hogwarts, surprisingly Draco had tried to save her, but Bellatrix Lestrange had beaten him to it and killed her with the Avada Kedavra curse before Draco could stop her.

Draco had then killed his Aunt, and now his father was in prison and his mother refused to talk to him. Called him a murderer and that he didn't deserve to be a part of this family.

Seventh year would be starting in a few days, and all Draco wanted was to crawl up in a ball and die.

***

"Are you sure we have everything?' the black haired boy asked.

"Yes, we just need the full moon, which is tomorrow night and everything will be done. Tomorrow night, Harry, Ron, we are bringing Hermione back,' the red haired girl told them as they all sat in a circle.

"But... Ginny, wont she be different?' Ron asked his sister as she shook her head.

"No, Hermione is probably in some hell dimension being tormented, we need to bring her back, we need Hermione,' Ginny stated as she looked at her brother and her boyfriend.

"Tomorrow night!' she repeated, pushing herself up and leaving the room, whispering to herself. "Tomorrow night,'


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon was out, everyone was ready, waiting for Molly and Arthur Weasley to go to bed so they could sneak out and fly to Hermione Granger's grave which was about a mile away. The dogs, cats, horses and any animal you came across were going wild like they knew some dark forces were happening tonight.

Ron was as usual, scared and worried out of his mind. Scared because he didn't know what they would have to do, and worried that it wouldn't work.

Harry was mainly worried that Ginny would get hurt and that if it worked, Hermione was going to come back all wrong.

"Do you even have a spell?' Ron asked as they mounted their brooms outside the Weasley house.

Ginny mounted her broom, making sure her shoulder bag was secure before looking at her brother. "Yes I have a spell, I found a resurrection spell that normal witches can perform. I have all the ingredients but I must warn you, I will be tested,'

"Tested how?' Harry asked, suddenly becoming concerned about his girlfriend as he too finally mounted his broom and looked at Ginny.

"Look, Hermione wasn't killed naturally, this is the only way we can bring her back, and I will be tested to see if I am worthy of bringing her back, so whatever happens, do not try and stop the ritual ok,' she shot Harry and Ron a glare as both boys nodded rather quickly.

Since Hermione's death, Ginny had been rather distant towards everyone, keeping more to herself and spending most days in her bedroom. Ginny was the one who took Hermione's death the worst, at first she refused to cry, and then she started crying and wouldn't stop, then she started yelling at people and finally, started pushing them away.

Harry tried to talk to her, but she told him everything was fine and she had a plan, little did Harry know that the plan was to bring Hermione back from her grave. At first Harry didn't worry because he didn't think she would be able to do it, but then she came to him and told him that she had figured it out, and that they would be bringing Hermione back from the grave.

***

He could hear the animals going crazy as he lay in his bed, she duvet pulled up over his shoulders and his body curled up into a ball. Two days to go until he would be back on the train to Hogwarts. Two days until he could feel anything close to safe. He didn't know how things had come to this, Voldermort was downstairs right now with his mother, they were talking about Draco's failure and what they should do with him.

They did not know Draco was in his room though, for Draco and Narcissa had got into a massive argument earlier and Draco had run out of the house, telling his mother he hated her and himself and just wanted to die.

He had then, later climbed the fern ladder and snuck into his room, careful and ever so gentle not to make so much as a peep. He had removed his shoes, but that was all, and keeping his wand tightly to his chest climbed into bed.

He had not dared to use any magic, because he had learnt from Voldermort that, magic leaves traces, no matter if you're a magical being, or muggle, all magic left traces. He had simply listened to the goings on down stairs, the talking between the Dark Lord and his pathetic existence of a mother. He had stopped caring the night Bellatrix killed Granger, for no one knew it, but Draco had always had feelings for the muggle-born witch.

Finally, he heard his mother and Voldermort exchanging goodbyes before the sound of the front door closing could be heard and his mother started muttering to herself. Clearly she was drunk off her face, clearly, she didn't care about Draco at all.

He closed his eyes, knowing he could finally sleep, and that when he woke in the morning that there would only be one day left until Hogwarts. He never felt safe anymore, for he had betrayed the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord himself wanted Draco's blood, wanted to rip him to shreds whilst calling him pathetic and un-deserving of the Dark Lords faith in him.

Feeling like nothing could get any better, he drifted off to sleep, to the sounds of animals going crazy and the bustling of the trees outside his bedroom window, and dreaming of Hermione Granger.

_Alive!_

***

"Are you two ready?' Ginny asked, watching as Ron finally lit the black candle in his hands and nodded. Turning to look at Harry as his burning black candle showed only part of his face. He too nodded.

Ginny's candle had already been lit as she sat, cross-legged at the end of the grave where to tomb stone had Hermione Jean Granger engraved across it. Her date of birth and the date she died was also engraved into the tomb, along with _Beloved friend & daughter, and smartest witch of the age._

Once more she looked at Harry and Ron before removing one hand from the candle and picking up a vase of some sort. And holding it in front of her, slowly she tipped the vase upside down as some sort of blood began to pour over the grave.

"Oh Syrus!' she began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Syrus, keeper of the gate, Master of all fate, Hear Us!' Ginny said as she tipped the rest of the contents, which looked like some sort of blood over Hermione's grave. Sitting the urn back down in front of her, Ginny reached into the urn, marking her forehead and cheeks with blood. "Before time, and after, before knowing and nothing,'

She gently handed her black candle to Harry, before placing her hands on the dark red blood at the end of the grave. "Accept our offering, know our prayer,'

Ginny's head suddenly shot back, along with her arms, her mouth and eyes wide open as a light streamed out of her mouth, eyes, nose and ears and sudden knife wounds appeared on her outspread arms as Ron whimpered and closed his eyes shut tightly.

Ginny didn't move, didn't scream out in pain or cry, and no blood seemed to seep from the knife wounds constantly appearing on every inch of her arms.

"Osyrus, here lies _the _witch of our world.

Let her cross over!'

Harry's eyes widened as he saw several round egg-shaped objects appear under her skin, and begin crawling from her wounds, up her arms to her neck. Harry whispered to himself _It's just a test, just a test!'_

"Osyrus, let her cross over!'

Ron slowly opened his eyes as the objects fused together and begun to travel up her throat. A cracking sound was suddenly heard as a snake breaks throguh Ginny's chest and onto the grave as Ginny slumps forward, breathing heavily as a sudden red and gold mystical energy starts swirling around her, like glowing fairies.

"Osyrus, RELEASE HER!' Ginny screamed in pants as the mystical energy moved faster around her, traveling up and sudednly slamming through the grass of the grave as everything went black and Ginny lost all conciousness.

***

She awoke the next morning, dizzy and very weak as she looked around the blurred room, trying to get her eyes to focus on something, anything. She could hear voices downstairs, and suddenly flashbacks from last night came gushing back to her as she pushed herself up in bed, gasping for air to fill her lungs.

"Harry!' she screamed as she pushed the covers back and let her feet slip onto the cold, hard floor as the door was pushed open and Harry came tearing into the room.

"What?' he yelled as Ginny got to her feet and raced over to her wardrobe.

"Did it work, is she back, did it work Harry?' she asked, rummaging through her belongings as she waited for an answer from harry, which she didn't get. Spinning around, she looked at the pain in his eyes. "It... it worked right? Hermione's back?'

Slowly, realization hit her as her legs began to wobble and she fell onto her knees as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I... but I done everything right I... I done everything I was told, I was tested Harry,' she sobbed into her hands as Harry walked over to her, leaning down and bringing his girlfriend into his arms, cradling her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

***

He awoke the next morning, looking around the room at the red and gold mystical energy glowing brightly where his roof was meant to be. He frowned and pushed himself up in his bed, looking around as the energy shot from the roof, forcing itself into his body through his ears, nose and any place it could get in.

His whole body began to shake as he could feel the energy moving around inside him, twirling around before suddenly shooting back out from where it came and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What the... fuckin' hell' he questioned, before quickly pushing his sheets away from his body and jumping out of bed to go and tell his mother and father about what had just happened in a matter of seconds.

He raced down stairs, and looked into the foyer, where the arm chairs and fire place and coffee table sat, no one was there. He raced into the kitchen, skidding to a halt as no one but the house elves were preparing breakfast for the day.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy, what will you desire for breakfast?' Kaven, one of their eldest house elves asked as Draco looked around the room.

"Where is mother and father?' he demanded.

"They had business to attend for your going back to school tomorrow, last minute things to get for you sir, breakfast?' the house elf asked once again.

"Shit... no... ummmm,' Draco thought for a second before rembering. House Elves had been around longer than time had recorded, they were guessed to be so old that no histoey book could name. "What do you know about mystical red/golden energy?'

Kaven, along with every other house elf stopped in their tracks and their eyes widened in complete horror at his question.

The look in there eyes scared him. What had he just asked?

"Sir, you do not want to go talking about the mystical forces, it is forbidden young Malfoy,' kaven spoke as the other house elves returned to making breakfast.

"I'm not tlaking, I'm asking and someone must have conjoured up the forces because they were in my bloody bed room when I woke up,' Draco threatened as Kaven gasped and whimpered in solitude.

"Dear sir, did the forces enter you, the forces must enter a person for it to work,'

"For what to work?' Draco asked, curious and scared at the same time as kaven etched closer to him as Draco leant down and kaven whispered some spine chilling words into his ear.

"To resurect the dead sir, the mystical energy of the person being resurected must find someone the person secretly or despised before the resurection could fully complete,' Kaven explained closely to Draco.

"But these kinds of forces are forbidden, for resurecting someone, can alter time, take another life. And the person resurecting someone must be tested, and most find it too painful and do not survive it. For it is forces far darker than anything anyone can control, and very dangerous Draco Sir,'

"So... who the hell would want to conjur up something that dark?' Draco questioned as he and Kaven looked at one another, puzzled.

"Either someone very desperate, or someone very powerful and dark sir,' Kaven replied as he whimpered again and rushed off away from Draco to finish preparing breakfast before Mr and Mrs Malfoy returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark night air was misty, like evil had been conjured. Even the muggle world had noticed the change in weather from their usual strange, sunny hot days they had been receiving. Thick, misty air circulated the world as Ginny sat, staring out her window, tears silently trickling down her cheeks in the wake that she had failed in bringing back Hermione from the dead.

She had locked her door, refusing to let anyone in, refusing to eat as she sat at her window, wishing for Hermione to come back. "I miss you!' she whispered.

***

The cold misty thick air swirled around the grave as the wolves howled aggressively. Thunder started rumbling and lightening shot form the sky, hitting the grave as sparks started shooting out in every direction. Cracks sliced through the grass and a sudden shaking of the ground, like an earth quake sent the grass collapsing down.

Gasping and banging could be heard from inside the coffin as a sudden hand punched through the coffin lid.

* * *

She lay inside the coffin, her decomposed body all dusty. The sudden strike of lightening hitting Hermione's bones sent the strangest colour through them as they began to glow gold. Organs began to grow where there was nothing, skin began to cover the bones and hair and facial features came into view.

She gasped as her heart suddenly started and her eyes flew open as she lay here, looking at the beautiful silk coating above her. The air was restricted and she suddenly found herself gasping to breathe, lifting her hands in a panic, she pounded loudly and as hard as she could, becoming more and more frightened as the seconds ticked by. She pounded so hard that her hands were beginning to bleed and suddenly she punched the top of the lid with her right hand as cracking and dust was heard and her hand ploughed through the coffin lid.

She relaxed a little as she could breathe more but kept hitting where her hand had pierced the lid until finally more and more if it began to give way, falling on top of her stomach in chunks. Pieces of thin pine falling on top of her as she finally made a hole big enough to climb out.

Panting, bleeding hands, mattered hair and a dirty black dress and heels she collapsed on the grass, trying to catch her breath as she struggled to see. Blurred vision she tried to focus on something, but everything was so blurred, lifting her hands, she placed them right in front of her eyes as she could partially see blood seeping down her hands.

Tears trickling down her cheeks, she pushed her tattered, sore and dirty body up from the ground, and squinted as she looked around to try and figure out where she was, from the small bit of eye sight she had, she could see a road, and before long, was walking toward it, sobbing quietly to herself with her bruised and bloody hands.

***

He let the hot water soak his body, his silver blonde hair as he leant up against the cold shower tiled wall and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kaven had told him, about resurrecting the dead. He had been racking his brains all day over who would do something like that, but as yet no one had come to mind.

Switching off the shower he stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his pelvis so it covered his privates as he exited the bathroom and walked down the hall into his room to get changed.

Moments later he walked out of his bedroom as a strange feeling of feeling scared made him look out the hall way window just before you walked down the spiral stair case to the lower part of Malfoy Mansion.

Walking down the rest of the long hall, Draco reached the window, pulling the curtains open as he looked out into the dark, misty, cold night, squinting to see properly. But something made him look harder, something, or someone was staggering around outside, and Draco could clearly smell the blood on her.

Racing down the stairs, Draco ran straight past his father and out the front door, racing over to what ever or who ever it was. He got to his front gate, reefing it open and racing toward her.

"Hey,' he asked softly as what looked like a girl stopped in her tracks, she was shaking profoundly and had a black dress and hells on, mattered brown, straightened hair and she looked rather dirty. Draco could also see that her hands were bleeding quite badly as well.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you,' he spoke softly and calmly as he slowly moved toward the girl. "What happened to you? are you ok?' he soothed as he neared her, he was now close enough to grab hold of her but didn't want to just in case he scared her.

"I'm going to…' He stopped as he heard her whisper something, just low enough that he couldn't hear her so he stopped. "What?' he asked once again.

"Am I in hell?' the girl asked again, her shaking voice was broken and scared as she just stood there.

"No, your on earth,' Draco replied back as he moved the rest of the way around so he was now facing her, stopping in his tracks, his eyes widened in shock as he looked back at her.

"Hermione!'


	5. Chapter 5

She sat on the couch with a blanket around her petite frame, shakingly sipping away on a hot cocoa as Draco, Lucius and Narcissa stood in the door way of the kitchen and lounge looking at the clearly frightened and scared girl sitting on their couch.

"Is she going to be ok father?' Draco asked as Lucius studied her for a moment before shrugging.

"I dont know Draco, she has been through a terrible ordeal and whilst I am not at all happy she is here, she will need somewhere to sleep before going back to hogwarts tomorrow with you,' Lucius told his son as Narcissa stroked her husbands hair gently.

"Why dont you go and talk to her Draco dear,' Narcissa whispered to her son as Draco looked at her, finally nodding. "Your father and I will be in the kitchen if you need us and I will get one of the house elves to make up one of the spare bedrooms for Miss Granger,'

Draco nodded and slowly walked back over to Hermione, taking a seat next to her before pushing a piece of hair away from her face, not before she flinched.

"How are your hands?' he asked as she looked at him, no expression on her face before looking down at her hands.

"Ummm, can't... really feel them,' she whispered as she kept her head lowered. "I had to dig myself out of my own grave, there was... no air to breathe and... it was... so dark and... I think I was in heaven. I was in heaven and they ripped me out of there, I was happy and now I'm... I'm back in hell,' tears were rolling down her delicate, dirt covered cheeks as she finally looked back up at Draco.

The pain he saw in her eyes, how much she hated whoever bought her back, the very fact that she was in heaven and was happy and then ripped out of there after seeing so much. Draco could never comprehend what she was feeling.

"So what are you going to do, because you realise it was probably Potter, Weasley and Weasley Jr that bought you back, are you going to tell them that they pulled you out of heaven?' Draco ask as Hermione shrugged and let the tears fall gently down her cheeks.

"No... they can never know, ever,' she said as she looked back down at her bleeding hands. "I should get these cleaned up,' she whispered as Draco watched her place the now empty cup on the coffee table in front of her before standing as a rush of dizziness overcame her and she went tubling back down as Draco caught her.

"Ok... ok Granger lets get you cleaned up so you can rest,' Draco said, standing up and gently holding her around the waist so she wouldn't tumble over again as she nodded, letting him lead her upstairs and down the long hall where the bathroom was located.

"Towels are in the cupboard, ummm there's a variety of shampoo and conditioner you can pick from, herbal is mother's and black sabboth is father's and well, the other is mine and soaps, well you just ask for what soap you want and it will appear,' Draco explained as Hermione looked over the beautiful setting layed out in front of her.

Her eyes were still blurred from from what she could see, the Malfoy's took pride in taking care of keeping things clean. "Thanks,' she whispered. "Ummm, do you have first aid?' she asked as Draco nodded, walking over to the sink and tapping a tile as it faded away and he pulled out a first aid kit, walking back to Hermione as the tile re-appeared.

"Thanks,' she said again as he handed it to her.

"No problems Granger, father has sent an owl to the ministry to collect your belongings for school tomorrow,' he said as Hermione nodded. Draco didn't really know what was going through her mind. "So I'll leave you to it,'

Hermione waited until he had closed the door before turning away from the door as the tears began trickling fiercly down her cheeks, choking back a few sobs before she dropped to the floor, letting the first aid kit down beside her as she covered her face with her bloodied hands and began crying uncontrollably.

* * *

"We have owled her parents, letting them know what has happened and they sent a letter back for her to read, they also thanked us for taking her in until tomorrow when she will return to Hogwarts. I have also contacted Minerva McGonagall and am awaiting a reply from her,' Lucius spoke as Draco, Narcissa listened as they sat around the table.

"The ministry of magic has also been contacted that drak magic was used to bring the mudblood back...'

"Father...' Draco spat as Lucius looked at his son, shocked that Draco had raised his voice. "Just for one night, one... FUCKING NIGHT... you could refrain from saying that whilst she is here?'

Lucius raised an eye brow, and stared at his son, expecting Draco to bow down before him and apologize, but Draco did not.

"Fine... my son, just this once I will keep my opinions to myself,' Lucius angered his son, very dis-pleased with him. "But for now, I must return to my cell before the death eaters do their round and find me gone,' and with that, Lucius was gone.

***

The sun shon through the window early that morning as Hermione awoke, rubbing her eyes with her bandaged hands and looking around the beautiful room before her. She was lying in a four poster bed with curtain's around the whole bed, it was queen sized and of course the curtains were slytherin colors.

Pulling the curtain back, Hermione was shocked, she had never seen a house so clean in her life. The room was nicely decorated with old antique wardrobes, dressers, mirros and even a rocking chair. There were large picture frames on the walls, and in each picture was a male or female, the latest, Bellatrix Lestrange and before her, Sirius Black.

Pushing the silk covers and sheets back, Hermione climbed out of bed and walked over to the full length antique mirror which was sitting next to the beautiful (but ancient) dressing table which had all sorts of make up, ear rings, bracelets, necklaces, rings and hair clips.

Hermione looked at herself, her hair wasn't so bushy anymore and had actually grown into nice, wavy curls. Lifting one hand, she pulled her hair back into a half pony tail and turned to the side, craning her head to look at her very skinny frame.

She sighed and let her arm drop as her hair flew back down before she accidentally hit her hand on the pointed edge of the dresser. Cursing loudly as tears stung her eyes, she took in some deep breath's before clasping her hand she had just hit with her other hand.

A gentle tap at the door made her look up and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Come in,' she signalled as the door handle opened and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, popping her head around the door.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs dear, we will be leaving in an hour to make the train in time, your Hogwarts stuff is here and new robes and school stuff has been sent to you, I'll see you down stairs in 5 minutes,'

"Ok...' Hermione replied back as Narcissa nodded, with a half-hearted smile before exiting the room, leaving Hermione once again to gather her thoughts.

Finally, she took two deep breath's before proceeding over to a trunk which was full of clothes that were brand new and finding something to wear for her first (official) day back in the world, again!


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the train station, a black, stretch limosuine slowed to a stop as people stopped, staring at who was inside. Mr and Mrs Weasley were, as usual hurrying their children along, well Ron and Ginny at least, along with Harry, who as usual stayed with them for the remainder of the Summer.

Waiting inside the limo was Narcissa Malfoy, one of the first wizarding families in centuries, vaskly related to several other famous wizarding families in time. The blacks just being one of them, along with the Lestranges were also the Greengrass's and the Tonks's.

But no one seemed to get along with the Malfoy's, mainly because of their strictest belief of keeping the Malfoy name "Pure Blood".

Hermione stared blankly out the tinted window, being able to see everyone walking past and trying to stare into the limo but not being able to. Narcissa looked at the girl whome she had agreed with Lucius to be nothing more than a mudblood and a 'menace to society' but underneath all that, Narcissa saw a lonely, terrified girl, scared to be back in the world once more and angered that she was ripped out of such a place, and lonely because no one could understand what was happening to her.

_And she's right. _Hermione thought to herself as she sighed and kept staring at everyone going on doing their day-to-day activities without even knowing what was going on behind their backs. _Nobody does understand._

"Are you two ready?' Narcissa spoke up as finally, Hermione looked away from the window and at the woman who had looked after her, and given her food, a bed, and a nice warm shower and clothes, even though this woman despised Hermione.

"Gotta be better than a grave,' Hermione joked, but her smile soon faded as she once again felt empty, lonely, angry, betrayed. "I guess, as I'll ever be,' she finally spoke.

"Good, Draco, darling?' Narcissa asked her son as he nodded, not saying a word. "Now dear, I want you to look after this girl, she has been through a terrible ordeal and everyone will be pushing to find out stuff from her, which she cannot, under any circumstances reveal unless she wants to imbalance the world.' Narcissa told her son matter-of-factly as Hermione tried to object.

"No, no, no... he doesn't have to... really... I know he ha-'

"I will mother, but what about... Voldermort? If Her-Granger will be joining us for christmas and school holidays then...'

"Dont worry dear Draco, I already have that sorted, now lets go!'

* * *

She kept her head lowered, firmly looking at the ground and her feet, but she could still hear them, whispering, gossiping, gasping, awing the very fact that Hermione Granger was really alive, that she had been bought back from the dead. As soon as she had stepped out of the car, Rita Skeeter had zoomed up to her, trying to pry questions from her tiny, fragile body but Narcissa quickly hit her with the patrificus totalus spell before escorting muggle born Hermione and her son Draco into the train station, beginning to make their way to platform nine and three-quarters.

But she could hear them, every single one of them. Some were whispering that the Malfoy's had bought her back from the dead to enforce her to be their slave, others whispered that she was so powerful that she bought herself back from the dead, other's were saying she never really died, instead was at St Mungo's battling some eating disorder and the rest, just wanted to know what was going on.

"Granger,' Draco whispered as he appeared beside her from the other side of his mother as she quickly looked up, meeting his worried expression. "You alright?'

"I can hear them, all of them, what their thinking, everything,' Hermione's voice cracked as she spoke back to him.

"What are they thinking?' he asked, now a little curious.

"That your family bought me back to enslave me, that I bought myself back, that I was all along at St Mungo's with an eating disorder...' she scoffed. "Just because I'm skinny now... god I was dead for fuck sake, of course I'm going to be skinny, with not eating and all,'

"Let them think what they want, but we cant say anything, oh and Dumbledore has arranged for you and I to have our own cabin on the train and a joint dorm from Gryffindor to Slytherin so you wont be harrassed and neither I apparently,' Draco told her, instinctively placing his hand around her lower back, escorting her through the crowd.

Narcissa watched them closely, a smile gracing her lips as she gracefully glided along the path, seeing platform nine and three-quarters just ahead. She was glad she knew occulemancy as she blocked her mind so Hermione couldn't hear. _At least if he marry's her, our family will still be pure blood!_

* * *

No one had been allowed to board the train until Draco and Hermione had done so first. But not until a full blown screaming match had errupted between the Malfoy's and Hermione, and the Weasley's.

"_Oh my god... HERMIONE!' Ginny screamed as she saw Hermione, Draco... and Narcissa Malfoy walk through the barrier between worlds. "Oh my god your alive!' Ginny screamed, running over to Hermione and throwing herself at Hermione, clutching the fragile and skinny girl, and giving her a bear hug._

_Hermione just stood there, staring at Ron and Harry who were standing there, mouth's wide open in shock that Ginny's plan had actually worked. Ginny pulled away and looked at Hermione, who wasn't smiling, who didn't hug her back, who hadn't said a word but just stood there, now staring coldly at Ginny._

"_Mione, what's wrong?' and those were the words Hermione was waiting for as she snapped, slapping Ginny hard across her face as it echoed through out the train station and the whole place went dead quiet._

"_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?,' Hermione screamed, outraged as she flung her arms in the air. "What's fucking wrong is that you... ALL OF YOU...' she screamed, pointing at Harry and Ron as well before turning and getting right up in Ginny's face. "Ripped me... out of a place... I WAS HAPPY... I HAD TO DIG MYSELF OUT OF MY OWN GRAVE... WANDERED AIMLESSLY THROUGH TOWN UNTIL I SOME HOW... FUCKING... JUST SOME HOW ENDED UP AT THE MALFOY MANOR AND...' tears were now streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she screwed her nose up at her once best friend. "And now... I'm back in this hell hole... with the three people I hate the most... because you were too selfish... too... too fucking selfish just to let things be... and let me be happy!'_

_A sudden rush of dizziness rushed over Hermione as her legs caved in and she tumbled, falling an inch short of the pavement as Draco caught her around the waist._

_  
"Woah, woah, Granger your weak, let's get you inside the train so you can rest,' he said, scooping her up into his arms as the last thing Hermione heard was Ginny's trembling voice yelling out to her that she was 'sorry'_

When she awoke, she felt like all the life had been drained from her body, her whole body was aching from head to toe and her head was thumping so much she tought she had been hit with a curse of some sort.

Sitting up, another rush of dizziness over took her as she moaned and flopped back down onto what was a soft cushion before someone appeared in front of her, holding a small tray of food,'

"You completely missed the train ride, you blacked out, mother said this would happen and you wouldn't feel one hundred percent for a bit yet. So I bought you some food from the great hall,'

"The... were at Hogwarts?' Hermione croaked as Draco leant down beside her, setting the tray aside and feeling her temperature, which she was sure he had been doing since she blacked out.

"Yeah we are, Dumbledore suggested I bring you straight up here, and get you some food and something to drink,' Draco replied as he grabbed a couple of pillows from behind him and propped Hermione's head up with them.

"Draco... how... how long was I dead?'

Draco stopped in his tracks, looked at Hermione and saw that she wanted to know the answer, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew exactly how many days. "162, including the night you came back,' he told her as she choked back a sigh and closed her eyes.

"When I... when I came back... I didn't know if I was in hell or in another dimension... but all I could think... remember was you, the color of your hair, your silver blue eyes and pale skin, and your scent. I found you that night... because I followed your scent,' Hermione whispered as she kept her eyes closed tightly, trying to remember that night as well as she could before she was unconcious again, but this time, small snores escaped her mouth.

"My scent...' Draco whispered to himself as he watched her sleeping peacefully, a small, subtle smile gracing her pale pink lips. "But only a pure blood can...' and then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

".!'


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's P.O.V

I was in and out of consciousness all night. I cant remember much, just the feeling that I was alone, selfless, dead. Which, technically I should have been. I wanted to be, because at least when I was dead…

I was happy!

I awoke the next morning, squinting as my eyes began to adjust to the light shining through the windows. I felt like my head had been smashed with a hammer of some sort, it was pounding so hard I'm pretty sure I groaned, but I don't know.

I slowly pushed myself up, but my body was heavy, so heavy it hurt to move, what was going on with me? How could I answer that when I didn't even know the answer? Then, like a sudden flash of lighting, all the memories from yesterday came flooding back to me in one big hit, making my head feel like it was about to explode as I yelled, quickly sitting up and leaning over when as quickly as the memories came, they were gone once again and I was left sitting there, arms over my head, rocking back and forth like some psychotic idiot.

I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me from behind, gently… I lifted my forehead and craned my head as my eyes which were no longer blurred came to rest on Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Miss Granger, how are you feeling?' she asked, sitting in one of the chairs which was up against the wall.

"Like I've been run over by a freight train Professor,' I replied angrily. "But apart from that… bloody peachy,' I know I shouldn't be taking any of this out on Professor McGonagall but… what else was I meant to do.

"Miss Granger, I know being back will take some getting used to, but there is something that you need to know,' McGonagall got to her feet and came around, sitting on the couch beside Hermione. "Have you heard the term, blood to body transfusion?'

"Yeah… ummm. It's where dark forces are used to transfer blood to another body, it causes the carier to be able to feel what the other does, and the other to feel the same. It's also common for death to occur 24 hours after the transfer, why?' I was curious, why was McGonagall asking me such a question when there have been no known cases to survive such a thing.

"Miss Granger, whilst Mr Malfoy and yourself were talking last night, before you passed out, you told him that you found him because you followed his scent,'

I looked up, creased brows and very much confused. "But muggle-borns cannot detect a pureblood, nor their scent unless they have traces or pure…' and then I stopped, my eyes widened in complete shock and my hand covered my open gaped mouth.

"Oh my god!' I said as McGonagall simply nodded at me. "Are… are you saying I'm no longer a… a muggle-born?' I couldn't quite comprehend the dark forces that Ginny had conjured up to bring me back, and it had been longer than 24 hours since I was bought back which meant… Jesus Christ I'm a fucking pure blood witch!

"Miss Granger, you do know that this changes quite a bit of your life, from now on you and Miss Weasley will feel the same things, when your hungry, she will be and vice versa, when she's… well intimate you will want to be as well and most of all when she feels like she's been ran over by a freight train…'

"I will to…' I finished off as McGonagall nodded. I sighed in frustration before letting my head fall into my hands.

"Why me?' I groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat on the couch after professor McGonagall had left, trying to process everything she had been told. She was angry, angry at Ginny for bringing her back, but she was scared, because she was no longer a muggle-born anymore.

Everything she had grown up believing in, had changed the second Ginny had performed that ritual to bring her back. Everything Hermione had thought about her so-called best friends had gone straight out the window.

But she knew that Ginny would be feeling exactly what Hermione was, and a tingling sensation travelling through Hermione's body and ending down in her personal region only meant one thing.

She was horny!

*

He sat in the library, a pile of books a mile high as he skimmed through another book searching for the answer. He had spent to last 8 hours with his nose in a book trying to figure out how he could help Hermione.

He had been told a lot about blood-to-body transfusions and the consequences in one of them being successful and how if one felt one emotion, the other would feel the same. No one had found a counter curse to break that bond so far.

With no luck, Draco slammed the last book shut before waving his wand as all the books he had gone through flew back to their spots on the shelves.

Yawning, he rubbed his tired eyes and climbed to his feet, before making his way to the exit of the library and heading back to the shared dorm which had been created between Gryffindor and Slytherin for both Draco and Hermione.

Climbing up the spiral staircase, Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking up to a portrait and speaking the password, waiting as the portrait flew open to reveal a hole for him to walk through.

He yawned again as he rubbed his eyes and found that where he had left Hermione on the couch was empty. The blanket was still there as he walked further into the room, listening as the portrait door shut with a 'thud' against the brick work before stopping in his tracks as Hermione crept out from the shadows against the wall.

"Looks like your feeling better!' Draco told her as he saw the skimpy outfit she was wearing. A black corset which was frilled across the chest area and held a zip down the very middle of it was hugging her body tightly. A pair of black stockings were hugging her legs. She wore a pair of black shiny 15 inch high ankle heels and her hair had been straightened whilst her eyes worse some dark black eye liner and mascara.

"Yeah...' she whispered seductively, walking with every bit of confidence over to him. "I _am _better'

Walking around him, she suddenly stops in front of him and looks him seductively in the eyes before Hermione shoves Draco away, following him as he stumbles backward across the room. She pushes him again as he once again stumbles and she grins following him, slamming him into the wall as the whole room shutters violently as she pushes herself up against him, crashing her lips into his.

Draco lets out a pleasurable moan as he resumes kissing her violently, slamming his tongue into her mouth. Lifting her up against him with her legs around his waist, Hermione reaches her hand down between their bodies, unzipping the zipper on his jeans as he moans in delight.

Feeling his hard erection Hermione continues kissing him as Hermione lifts herself up and thrusts her body against Draco's as he looks a little shocked. They stare at each other for a moment. Then Hermione begins to move up and down, slowly, making an expression of pleasure before letting pleasurable moans escape her lips as she licks them excitedly.

Draco crashes his lips back against her as they resume kissing. Draco turns them around and pushes Hermione up against the wall as she reaches one arm up and grabs the wall behind her to steady herself as Hermione leans her head back against the wall, gasping and panting. Draco rests his head on her chest as a moan escapes his mouth.

Hermione then leans forward to wrap her arms around Draco and they fall backward as they both hit the hard floor as the whole rooms shutters once again as Draco hits the floor with Hermione on top of him.

They stare into each other's eyes, both panting.


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun began to rise and the birds began to chirp, two sleeping bodies lay on the couch, cuddling each other so tightly as if they had only just found one another after years of searching. Draco had one arm resting across Hermione's flat stomach whilst his other hand was her pillow. Hermione was resting one hand on her own chest and the other had come to rest across Draco's upper chest.

Draco began to stir, yawning before looking down at the sleeping form in his arms. She was peaceful, content, liberating, but who knew what she would be like when she woke up and realized she had slept with Draco, Draco Malfoy, pure blood and son to Lucius and Narcissa.

He just lay there, watching her as her chest rose and fell in rhythm, the silence echoing throughout the room. Checking the clock on the wall, Draco watched the hand tick by ever so slowly. Today would be Hermione's first day attending actual classes.

He gently lifted his free hand, and began stroking her bushy curls as she started to stir. Groaning as she fluttered her eyes open, looking straight into Draco's grey blue eyes. No words were needed as they gazed intently into one another's souls.

It felt like they were destined to be together, like a light had lit up in both their hearts and they couldn't be apart from the other.

A sudden pop made them both sit up and look around the room. Hermione was first to spot a house elf staring at the both of them. Shoving Draco with her elbow Draco looked over at the house elf.

"Kaven!'

"Hello Draco Sir. Mistriss Narcissa is on her way sir and would like you to be ready with Madam Granger in ten minutes. There is a tux in your dorm Draco Sir and a dress has been bought for Miss Hermione.' Kaven explained before another pop sounded and the house elf was gone.

*

They sat around the table in a darkened restuarant. Hermione wore a deep red knee length dress with a pair of black ankle cut boots she looked like a tall, beautiful woman with her straightened but slightly curly hair. She wore a beautiful necklace with matching earrings and had thick eye liner which made her look older than she really was.

Narcissa wore a long black dress and a black fur coat. Dark eyes and her long blonde hair hung over her shoulders which made her look very scary if you were just passing her in the street.

"So Hermione. I hear that when Miss Weasley bought you back, you now have pure blood traits changing you,' Narcissa smiled at Hermione, knowing that what Hermione was wearing now, the old muggle born Hermione would never wear.

"Yes that is true Mrs Malfoy!' Hermione replied, still having some polite muggle traits still in her body. But Hermione was trying not to just jump on Draco's lap there and then and want to begin undressing him.

"Draco dear, would you be a good boy and go and order some drinks. Get yourself and Hermione a butter beer or something but I'm going to have a wine,' Narcissa told her son as Draco nodded solemly and excused himself, getting to his feet and making his way away from the table.

Narcissa turned to Hermione, a broad grin on her face. "My dear girl,'

Hermione just looked at the woman who gave birth to the son she never knew she would fall for. She didn't know if it was the changes of becoming a pure blood that was making her feel this way or if Ginny was also feeling it.

"Hermione, my dear last night you created something so magical that the whole magical kingdom bowed down. Something so powerful that even Voldermort feared what was to come. My dear, you are the future of the Malfoy's'

Hermione creased her brows. She didn't know what Narcissa was talking about, but the grin on Narcissa Malfoy's face was credible.

"What are you talking about?' Hermione asked, curiously as Narcissa looked around the room before leaning in toward the table as Hermione followed.

"Growing, right this second, faster than any feotus before time is in your stomach. The most powerful witch in the world. More powerful than voldermort, but I must warn you dear girl... you can not go back to Hogwarts. Because right at this point in time, creatures, magical creatures are conspiring to eliminate you... and your growing baby!'


	10. Chapter 10

She sat there, in complete shock as Draco walked back over to the table, two glasses of butter beer and a red wine for his mother as he sat them on the table and took his seat. Looking at the grin on his mother's face he then looked at Hermione and saw the shock tracing every feature.

"Whats going on?' he asked curiously.

"Your... your mother says I'm pregnant!' Hermione stuttered, sitting completely still as Draco's eyes widened before turning and looking at his mother.

"What?' he spluttered incredulously as his mother nodded, smiling.

"Draco even Lord Voldermort is scared of this being growing inside of Hermione. Even on my way over here I was listening to people, death eaters plotting to kill Hermione and her unborn baby,' Narcissa told Draco as his eyes suddenly widened.

"No...' he replied as Hermione looked back and forth between Narcissa and Draco as Narcissa then nodded.

"Yes... last night, when you two... connected. You made that connection on the strongest night of the passing of the full moon and you created something equally as magic and even more powerful than anyone could have dreamt. Everyone in the magical kingdom felt it when you too conceived that child and everyone at first were wondering who had done it... but now Hermione is in danger and so are you my son so you both need to come with me back to the mansion where you will be protected.' Narcissa explained carefully as both Hermione and Draco looked just as shocked as the other.

Hermione was just about to speak when Narcissa looked up and quickly shushed the pair.

"Quickly, death eaters have just turned up, we must go... Now!'

Taking each other's hands, they held on tightly as a sudden pop was sounded and all three of them were twirling around in circles, everything a complete blur as Hermione began to feel very nauseas.

As quickly as it had happened it had also ended. Narcissa was the first to get to her feet as Draco helped a very dizzy Hermione up as she watched the room spin. Looking down, both Draco and Hermione were very shocked as they saw that Hermione already had a baby bump.

Hermione looked up at Draco as he looked back at her before both of them turned and looked at Narcissa.

"See, what did I tell you,' Narcissa told them matter-of-factly.

**Day 1 in Malfoy mansion**

"Draco!' Hermione screamed in shock as she ran down the dark hallway trying to find the man whose baby she was carrying. "Draco, where are you?'

She couldn't find him anywhere, her mind was racing and she was getting angry having to be stuck in one place for this long. It reminded her of being stuck inside the coffin and when she had to claw her way out.

She stopped when she reached the end of the hall, to her right was the stair case leading down to the second story of the house. To her left was just a wall with a photo of Narcissa, Lucius and Draco and right in front of her was a closed door.

Gripping the handle tightly on the door, she turned it and pushed it open, her mouth dropping open instantly as the lights illuminated the room revealing a very large room with a single arm chair alone in the very middle or the enlarged room. There was a fireplace a few meters away from the chair which was burning brightly and two large windows which had black curtains covering it.

But you couldn't see the walls as they were all covered up to the roof with books amongst the shelves which held them up.

"That's our library,' a male voice spoke as Hermione spun around and saw the blonde haired boy standing before her.

Draco's eyes fell down to Hermione's stomach and his mouth dropped open. "God Granger your huge!'

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Malfoy.' Hermione spat angrily as he chuckled and smirked at her.

"Have you seen mother today?' Draco asked incredulously as Hermione shook her head in dismay.

"No and at the rate I'm growing I won't be pregnant for very long,' she tried to laugh but the smile that left her face showed that she was scared and confused about everything.

"If you need to read or find out information, you'll find it in there,' Draco's eyes met Hermione's and Hermione could see that even he was scared, but he also looked excited about the whole prospect of becoming a father.

"Thank you,' Came Hermione's soft reply. As she suddenly found herself rubbing circles around her stomach with her hands. "I might do that,'

"I'll get Kaven to bring you some food and drink up if you like so you can eat while you read...'

Hermione nodded with a small smile plying her lips once more. "That would be nice,' she replied softly as she moved forward as her bump touched against Draco's torso, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips before loving back.

Blushing, Hermione turned and walked into the library to begin her search on her mysterious pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I own nothing and it all belongs to JK Rowling but I wish I did haha...**

**AN: So, I don't know how many more chapters this is going to have because I didn't think I'd be up to this point already lol... but I have plenty more in the making.**

**Comments would be loved!**

She looked up from the books piled around her chair and saw that the only source of light was coming from the bright orange flame from the big open fire place before her. She looked at the watch placed neatly on her wrist and gaped in shock at the time. She didn't even realise that she had been sitting there reading for hours and no one had disturbed her.

Closing the book as the binding creaked shut she sat the book aside and slipped off the delicate arm chair, stretching as she looked down at her bump. She hadn't found much on the old age magic of pregnancy but what she had found didn't tell her much more than what she already knew.

Hermione sighed before starting her journey out of the magnificent library and down the spiral stair case before her before stepping onto the second floor landing. Looking down the narrow corridor she saw portraits of the Malfoy heir looking disgustingly at her.

An empty portrait caught her eye and she moved toward it before looking underneath the gold photo frame and seeing the name, her eye's darkening instantly.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_1951 –_

Hermione's blood boiled and suddenly ran cold as ice as her hand instinctively rose and flames shot from her palm and hit the empty portrait, setting it instantly alight.

Turning, she stopped as the blonde haired boy stood before her.

* * *

He watched Hermione as his Aunt's empty portrait was engulfed in flames, Hermione then turned and stopped as Draco looked at her. The brown orbs her was used too looking at were no longer there, instead black eyes bore into his soul, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Hermione...' He spoke as she just stood there with her now black orbs reading him but not like the book that Hermione would usually see from a person. He took a step forward as a sudden flight illuminated her iris' almost blinding him as the light as sudden as it had happened disappeared and those beautiful, large brown orbs that Draco was used to had returned.

"Wha...' She questioned him as she looked confused before she was suddenly falling forward. Draco raced toward her, gripping her as she collapsed into him, catching him off guard as he almost stumbled over from her weight.

"MOTHER," He bellowed loudly as footsteps were sounded from the ground floor as they started up the stairs.

Seconds later Narcissa appeared from the middle of the narrow corridor where the second spiral stairs case was located and raced toward her son who was gripping a very heavy Miss Granger in his hold.

Seeing the charred black empty portrait which was once gold, Narcissa looked at her son before racing to help him carry the now blacked out Hermione to the closest bedroom (which happened to be Draco's).

* * *

The cool breeze hitting her soft features awoke her as she pushing herself up in the bed, and groggily wiped her eyes as she gazed around the dimly lit room. Taking in the green colors on the duvet and around the large four-poster bed and the posters of all the famous dark wizards around the walls; Hermione instantly knew she was in Malfoy's room.

Hermione yawned and stretched before lifting the somewhat heavy duvet from her body, noticing her very large stomach protruding from her, setting her feet down onto the cold, hard solid wood floor and pushing herself up off the bed.

A gentle tap on the door made Hermione look as it gently opened and Draco walked in holding a tray with a single rolled up piece of parchment on it.

"Ah, good my dear your awake," He spoke as he walked over to the pregnant girl and held the tray out in front of her. Hermione stared back at the rolled up parchment before looking into Draco's silver Grey orbs.

"Who is it from?" She asked curiously as the taller blonde looked at her in dismay.

"No idea Granger, open it and read," he replied as he picked up the piece of parchment and outstretched his arm.

Hermione graciously took it and thanked Draco as he nodded before he began to exit the room, stopping at the door before turning.

"Breakfast will be down in the kitchen in twenty minutes my love and I've had the house elves pick something nice out of mother's closet for you to wear,' Draco smirked as Hermione watched for a few seconds before he disappeared, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

She felt physically sick as she read the letter over and over again, her eyes scanning and re-reading the words written in ink in front of her. This couldn't be, how could this be? Why was this happening?

Her eyes watered, threatening tears wanting to spill like rain drops down her cheeks, her chest rose and fell so quickly that it looked like she was beginning to hyperventilate. 'No' She thought to herself as she let the letter flutter from her finger tips, like a feather as it fell to the floor next to her feet.

The lump in her throat rose adamantly like she was going to be sick, clasping her hands over her mouth as two single tears fell from her eyes.

"Ahem," Came a voice which startled her as she spun to see where the deep spoken voice had come from. Standing at the door was there long standing house elf Kaven.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Granger but, breakfast is ready downstairs," Kaven explained as Hermione nodded and quickly thanked him. "Tell Draco and Mrs Malfoy I'll be down in a moment,' in which Kaven nodded and disapparating with a 'Pop' leaving Hermione alone once more to gather her thoughts.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen and saw Draco and Narcissa standing at either end of the large, long table waiting for Hermione to join them. Apologizing to Narcissa as she walked past her and down the long table, taking a seat next to Draco as he nodded, reaching over and taking her hand.

"What did the letter say?" He queried as Hermione looked up before meeting his gaze and sighing.

"I'm dying" She whispered as Draco stiffened as Hermione pulled the letter out from a place in her dress and passed it over to him. Draco took the letter and opened it, scanning his eyes carefully over the ink which had been written on the parchment before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

From the other end of the table Narcissa was watching carefully, waiting to see if she would be of some help to as much as she wished Draco hadn't slept with a muggle-born she felt she had an obligation to help her unborn baby.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, speaking in a highly regarded voice which suggested she wasn't used to being spoken to any other way.

"No-"

"Yes," Draco cut Hermione off as Narcissa raised an eye brow and nodded curtly before clapping her hands together once before Kaven popped out of nowhere.

"Yes Mistress," He spoke bowing as Narcissa nodded once back to him and spoke to him as graciously as any normal person with feelings would speak.

"Take Miss Granger upstairs and help her get ready for the ritual of a binding and then get the ingredients ready that we need, thank you Kaven,"

Nodding and bowing once more Kaven disappeared with one silent 'Pop' leaving Hermione, Draco and Narcissa alone once again.

* * *

Harry sat by her bedside holding her pale white hand and stroking her hair with his other. She was getting weaker every day but not only that, she was also pregnant and the stronger Hermione's baby got, the weaker Ginny and her baby was getting.

The red and purple bags under her eyes were dark against her pale white skin and her lips weren't the glowing pink they used to be, instead they were cracked and a pale pink and her stomach was so enlarged that compared to the rest of her body it was like an elephant.

"Ginny,' Harry whispered to her as she slowly stirred and tiredly opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?'

Ginny took a small, shallow breath and looked up at him with her dark eyes. "I feel like I'm... dying"

"I... I know babe but everything will be ok,' Harry told her, leaning in and placing a soft, delicate kiss on her lips as Ginny closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Getting up from the edge of her bed he left the room which once was Draco and Hermione's dorm but had since been changed so Harry and Ginerva could have their privacy. Closing the door he entered into the common room as Ron, McGonagall and Snape were standing there.

"What's wrong?' harry asked immediately as Professor McGonagall held up her hand to calm him down.

"It's alright Mr Potter nothing more has come into light but I have just received word from one Miss Hermione Granger and she has informed me that tonight Mrs Narcissa Malfoy will be performing a binding spell that will hopefully break the now current binding between Miss Weasley and Miss Granger herself and will hopefully save them both and their unborn children,'

Harry nodded as a small smile crept across his face. He knew he shouldn't give his hopes up but with the Malfoy's magic he really was beginning to believe that everything would be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow its been a while, I'm hoping some of you still read this.**

Everything was in place when Narcissa walked into the room and studied the surroundings around her. Everything had to be perfect, and in the right place if this ritual would have any chance of working to her advantage at all.

She turned, outstretching her arm and nodding as Draco led Hermione into the room, one hand clasping her lower back and his other holding her arm. She was dressed in a silver night dress which sat gently over her bump and finished at her feet, inches away from the floor. Draco was wearing a green night dress which belonged to his father.

"You must lay on the bed beside each other and take each others hands, make sure you have a tight grasp on them. You must also look at each other and not look away during this ritual. It is vital!' Narcissa spoke as both Draco and Hermione nodded, making their way over to the bed and following the instructions they had been given.

Narcissa then turned back around and nodded once more as more people entered the room. Professor Snape as Head of Slytherin house, Professor McGonagall as Head of Gryffindor House, Molly and Arthur Weasley to represent Ginny and Bellatrix Lestrange... for Draco.

"I cannot believe you are doing this Cissy, let them die, the mudblood has already died once a second time will not hurt,' Bellatrix hissed angrily as Narcissa zipped up to her sister and snarled.

"We may not be very well liked, we may have done wrong but even you know dear sister, we do NOT kill our blood. And after this is done Miss Granger will be our blood and that baby will be the most powerful witch or wizard to walk this earth so don't you _dare _contradict my decision in doing this,' her voice was low, angry and bitter, and Bellatrix shivered at the threatening tone she was being spoken to, nodding slowly before bowing down in front of her sister as a sign or respect.

"_I'm sorry,' _She simply whispered.

Narcissa nodded her head before turning to everyone else situated round the room. "Bella go and take Miss Grangers hand,' she spoke as Bellatrix's eyes widened in disgust but she followed her sisters orders whist Narcissa walked over and took Draco's hand.

"Molly and Arthur, could you two please stand in the middle of the room and Professor McGonagall and Snape at the head of the bed, for you two will be the main witnesses for the ritual,'

With everyone taking the places, Narcissa nodded, closing her eyes as she then begun speaking a language not even Hermione recognized, assuming it was before time and before the time of books, either that or she hadn't read the right book to recognize it.

It was strange, she could feel tingles engulfing her body, keeping her eyes tightly on Draco's she began to feel light, and feather like and then as she watched the man that she would be forever bound to she noticed a green glow illuminating his body and most likely her own, all the voices she could hear around the room from professor McGonagall, Snape, Molly, Arthur and the worst thoughts from Bellatrix all faded into one, only two voices she could hear as loud and clearly as day, Draco's... and; her baby.

No sooner had the ritual begun it was over, Bellatrix got to her feet cursing wildly at the thought of having to hold a 'mudbloods' hand, wiping her hand up and down her dress before turning around and widening her eyes in shock at the transformation before her.

Hermione's hair was turning silver as her body glowed intensely along with Draco's, but her hair didn't stay silver, it returned back to brown, but wasn't as bushy, just slightly curly. Looking across at Narcissa she shook her head as her sister nodded, confirming what Bellatrix couldn't believe.

The spell had worked, Draco and Hermione were bound, forever and Hermione Granger, once born and grown as a muggle-born witch, was now a pure-blood but not just any pure-blood, a Malfoy, for a binding cannot be broken, and to the Malfoys, is the first step to marriage.

Hermione awoke a few hours later with her head pounding as she could once again hear the voices, and once voice she heard made her gasp as a hand clasped over her mouth as she slowly craned her head and saw the blonde headed boy staring back at her.

Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as Draco closed the gap between them on the bed, touching his nose against hers and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Your a Malfoy now, Voldermort wont hurt you, he doesn't even know your here... get rid of those tears Granger,' he told her firmly as Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep before opening her eyes again and looking at Draco.

"Malfoy,' she whispered as he stared into her deep brown orbs. "Dont ever, speak to me like that again,' she whispered with a sneer as Draco graced that evil smirk she had secretly loved all those years.

"Yes, definitely Malfoy blood!' he returned as she grinned herself before he closed the gap, pressing his lips against her plush pink lips.

"My Lord, we have not seen or heard from Draco and with Lucius in Azkaban I fear he is rebelling and may never return, I think he and Miss Granger are together, hiding,' Narcissa was kneeling in front of Voldermort, with Bellatrix next to her sister also bowing down. "We beg you, I beg you especiall, please spare my only child, please,'

Voldermort hissed, he didn't like being told what to do, but with Lucius and Narcissa along with Bellatrix being his most loyal of death eaters, he was in a bind. "Get up,' he spoke as both Narcissa and Bellatrix rose quickly to their feet.

Voldermort bought one hand up under Narcissa's chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Is it true, the mudblood is no longer but is rather, a pure-blood?'

Narcissa nodded. "Yes my lord, it is true,'

"And I sense a change to this house, a binding of two souls which means Miss Granger is no longer, but is now family which means, ahhh yes, the baby is also blood of yours. My dear I worry that this child to be born not serve me, even is Miss Granger is now pure-blood and not a mudblood,'

"No my lord,' Narcissa quickly spoke. "We are arranging an agreement that will state otherwise,' Narcissa was lying but she could not let the dark lord know that she was protecting her son, his new love and their unborn child.

"Very well, if you hear from Draco convince him and Miss Granger to come forward and join us as this baby will not survive without my protection,' and with that he was gone.


End file.
